wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard Wood
Hard Wood is a major character who appears in: X-Men. A mutant who has the ability to change his skin into wood. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Born in Greenbow Alabama, America, covered in fake tan, Forrest Trump grew believing in the power of Donald Trump, alongside his younger brother Sambit Trump, who admired him, but Forrest would commonly call him an Absolute Bender. Despite his brother's admiration, he was bullied as a child, but, when he was able to harness his mutant abilities, he unleashed it on his former bullies, killing them. Forgiven for his horrible act, Professor Xavier took him into his school for gifted youngsters. X-Men X-Men: Origins Trump a member of a small team of X-Men inside the full party, worked alongside the one and only McGay, Steve Ier, Fat Joe, and Yellow Vornet. He participated in forming a group to kill Gambit, but didn't actually go in for the kill, when Professor Xavier told all the students in school, that "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man." When Xavier sent his small team to a Cage Fight Bar in Canada, he was tasked with recruiting the omega-level mutant, Logan into the X-Men. Although, Logan initially declined the invitation, he would ultimately join, after a sudden conflict with Sabertooth, that cost Forrest his life, due to the fact he turned himself into a tree. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Born in Greenbow Alabama, America, covered in fake tan, Forrest Trump grew believing in the power of Donald Trump, alongside his younger brother Sambit Trump, who admired him, but Forrest would commonly call him an Absolute Bender. Despite his brother's admiration, he was bullied as a child, but, when he was able to harness his mutant abilities, he unleashed it on his former bullies, killing them. Forgiven for his horrible act, Professor Xavier took him into his school for gifted youngsters. X-Men X-Men: Days of Future Past The party saw Forrest in a shopping mall, trying to impress some women with his wood form abilities, and randomly blowing leaves onto their canned beverages. Years later, he would join Xavier's school for gifted youngsters with his younger brother, Sambit Trump, and he wouldn't die in his mission to recruit Logan, because he'd never received it. Powers & Abilities Organic Wood Form Trump can convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic wood-like substance. It's said to be about as hard as mahogany. Leaf Creation Trump can blow leaves out from of his mouth. T-pose of death If Trump does a T-pose, where one's legs are put together straight, then the arms are extended, forming a perfect 90° angle, making the person resemble a T (thus the name T-pose), he will transmogrify into an actual mahogany tree. Gallery ForrestTrump.JPG|Forrest Trump (render) Mahogany.jpg|Forrest Trump Death FKRLc.jpg|T-Pose Trivia * Forrest Trump gives a subtle clue as to the time in which X-Men is set, because he is currently supporting Donald Trump's presidential campaign. * Hard Wood is the first of Harley's characters to deviate from the "Sam" theme that connects them all together. ** Trump does have the nickname Sam, but it's not apart of his real name. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Harley Category:X-Men Category:Playable Characters